


Egg

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: AU, Egg Laying, Eggs, Headcanon, Ink and Error lay eggs, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, alternative universe, dreamswap, jfc another headcanon story, look it up it's interesting, parthenogenesis, sfw, this is sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: Error and Ink find each other in a strange situation.





	Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This likely won't make sense if you don't know about the lovely AU Dreamswap, created by OneBizarreKai. Another nice thing to read is Parthenogenesis, which even though some of the explainations confuse me it's still very interesting.
> 
> Link: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parthenogenesis

Tell me, all you parents: How many kids do you have? One? Two? Three? Five? Okay, great, how many people do you know have that amount? Do you know someone who has six kids? Probably not.

But what you don't know is one of the most famous on-the-run criminals has had more then that. Want to know how many kids he has?

Sixteen.

That is how many souls he has developed.

Fifteen.

How many eggs he's laid and abandoned thus far.

Sixteen.

That is how many pregnancies he's hid from Nightmare and Cross.

Error tapped his hands on the dining table in a rhythmic pace. He was watching Nightmare and Cross play video games, which Cross was failing horribly at. He was in his second stage of pregnancy, the soul already shelling. It was amazing how they didn't suspect a thing even after a few weeks of vomiting and pains but he was glad the duo had overlooked it.

His hand twitched. 

He needed to lay the egg soon.

Error breathed in deep before sighing through his nose. "Guys?"

Nightmare and Cross looked up, pausing the video game. "What up?" Nightmare casually asked, grabbing a pillow from the couch and laying it on the floor before sitting on it, putting his arm on Cross' shoulders. The latter didn't do much but turn his head slightly.

"Yeah, Error?" Cross also asked.

"I'm going out for a while."

"To where?" Nightmare stuck out his tongue, "if it's to JR I'm coming with, I'm not missing out of that!"

Error shook his head a little too fast for his likings, "No, it's not to JR. I wouldn't leave you guys out!"

Cross chuckled slightly, "Well, alright, go ahead. But if we find out you went to JR there will be consequences!"

Error laughed and waved them off, summoning a portal and saluting, "Sironara!" before going through it.

Nightmare smiled as the portal closed. He cuddled up closer to Cross, "I already miss his presence."

Cross put an arm around Nightmare's hip and quickly clanked their teeth together, "I do too, but we can fend for ourselves."

\--- 

Error was sure this is a safe AU. He had been here on many occasions and not once was he attacked.

Snow crunched underneath his shoes. Up ahead was a stream he had discovered a while back but had never really done much at. If he was correct, perhaps it would be good to have the egg placed there.

Though, first, he needed to lay the egg.

After walking for awhile, Error was in the thicket of the forest. He gathered many sticks, bits of moss and feathers, rather long pieces of grass, leafs and anything else that was useful for him. He used the twigs for the base, reenforced them with grass and topped it off with the leaves, moss and feathers to make it more comfortable for when the time came.

Once he was satisfied with his progress, Error checked his chest where the soul was. It was ready to be laid, but that would not happen until morning came. Not really drowsy but could still sleep, Error laid on the make-shift bed and went to sleep.

\---

His magic summoned before he has woken up. The rather familiar, yet still uncomfortable urgency feeling was what pulled him out of the sleep. 

The first time he had laid an egg, he was so out of it- he didn't even know what was happening. It was painful and once he realized he was egg-binding, actually had to put his hand inside his magic and aid himself as he was unable to go to the hospital unless he wanted Justice Reigns around. It was not pleasant having all his blood on his hand and arm, but looking back at it now he had no choice, considering it would've been more painful and dangerous to try and force his muscles to push out an egg, or not even try and continue egg-binding.

Groggy, Error sat upright before surveying his surroundings just in case. A few crumbled leaves and broken branches, high trees and snow. Deeming it safe to continue, Error took off his pants and lifted his shirt to see his summoned magic and the egg.

Being able to do all this calmly and smoothly, taking a deep breath Error immediately had his muscles move the egg, pushing it out of his body as fast as he could, learning from earlier that fiddlefucking around made it more likely to egg-bind. Once it was out, he de-summoned his magic and inspected the egg.

The egg was a dark grey for most of it, but had blue spots most commonly on the sides. It was coated with a sticky substance, a tinge of red, that no doubt came from his magic, but he didn't bother wiping it off as it helped keep in heat. Instead, he grabbed the egg between his arms and searched around, catching a glimpse of the river nearby.

He put back on his pants before grabbing the egg again, handling it carefully. While it might be tougher then a quail egg, excess stress wasn't good on the soul inside. Upon arrival, he could feel the humidity go up. The river was cold, far too cold for the egg to handle near for more then a few hours. Error was leaving the egg, not breaking it.

Searching around the riverbank, Error found a strange, large mushroom slightly bigger then the egg. An idea came to his head, and he removed the top from the stem and put the egg in, smiling at it fit well. But then he remembered about that even with the sticky coating, it might not handle the conditions too well. Then another idea came to mind.

Putting down the egg for a second, Error put his hand underneath the water and search for mud. At the bottom of the stream, he got lucky and was able to get some. The mud was rather damp, so squeezing out a little of the excess water he moved the egg out of the mushroom and put some of the natural insulator on the bottom, repeating until the entire mushroom was covered where the egg will be. Replacing the egg, Error smiled at how it fit perfectly.

Grabbing more mud, he packed it onto the egg to keep it extra warm, humming softly a song that he had heard perhaps before he had hatched, but couldn't really remember. Once the entire egg was covered in wet dirt, he wrote on the top what would help identify what this was to anyone that came across it.

'EGG'.

Smiling at his work, he didn't have time to react when he saw a small flash of paint that barely missed him and the egg. Jumping up, his head whipped towards the attacker he knew so well and was occasionally so bored he talked to, Ink.

Ink had his paintbrush poised to attack should a counter arise, but Error could see he was off. Ink was breathing heavy, sweat dripping down his skull and as a cherry on top he could see a very faint glow of multicolored magic underneath his clothes if he concentrated. While any other monster might've thought Ink was aroused, Error couldn't believe it when he realized Ink was going through the same thing he was.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?" Ink spat, rising up his paintbrush. His actions looked... distracted.

"I'm staring at disbelief that you might also be pregnant", Error murmured. The more he thought about it, though, the more it seemed that maybe... maybe Ink got pregnant by another monster. Dream or something.

"Wh- what?!" Ink tensed up, but in doing so caused his magic to painfully jerk, Ink suddenly stumbling and using a tree for support. Alarmed, Error walked towards him, not at all intimidated when Ink raised his brush.

Letting out a painful groan, Ink de-summoned his brush, deciding not to fight. Error didn't realize how serious the situation was until Ink started tearing up due to pain.

"Shoot", Error swore, "You need to lay your egg."

"No shit, sherlock", Ink sarcastically said, phalanages digging into the bark. Error was caught up with a bit of indecision. It would take too long to make another nest, and from the looks of it Ink perhaps didn't make one. It wouldn't be the most comfortable laying an egg on the bare ground, either, as Error had to do that a few times and he hated it, to say the least.

His last thought was to bring Ink to his nest. Of course, Ink couldn't walk that far with how long he's probably kept the egg inside him, so what could he do?

The lightbulb in his head switched on.

As much as he didn't like physical touch, he bit the bullet, "I'm going to have to carry you to the nest I made earlier", Error forewarned, not waiting for a reply as he grabbed Ink by his waist, alarms going off in his head and definitely making him reluctant to do what he's doing but for once ignoring it and hoisting Ink into his arms, carrying him bridal style. He made sure he wasn't touching any of Ink's summoned magic, as that would make the situation even worse.

Remembering from memory the angle he saw the river at, he went back to where he started and saw the nest he made and laid his own egg at. The leaves, moss and feathers were a little messy from both sleeping on it and from the substance that got on the egg, but it was still usable. He placed Ink onto the nest. "First course of action you need to do is breathe. That will definitely calm you down and perhaps make the muscles that force the egg out less tense", Error offered.

Ink scoffed but didn't protest, visibly relaxing himself and breathing deeply.

"Alright, good... now, tell me, have you ever laid an egg before?" Error asked, rubbing his hands together, a little nervous. Ink laughed, "Yeah, a couple of times... lost count after 10."

"Well, damn", Error's anxiety subsided somewhat, "But if that's so, why did you not lay your egg?"

"Emergency response, some idiot taking a walk in the woods stumbled upon you sleeping in a nest before I got here. Didn't have time to tell Dream to have someone else do it..."

"Oh", Error murmured, taking in Ink's extremely relaxed state. "I think your muscles are a little more fit to lay your egg now."

"Probably", Ink sighed, sitting upright and wincing slightly at the small amount of pain. "Turn around, please?"

Error wondered why for a second, but then it clicked that Ink didn't want to be bottom-naked in front of someone. Moving so that Ink was out of his line of sight, he heard the jangling of Ink undoing his belt and a rustle of clothes. Ink took deep breathes through his mouth, a little exhausted from the previous pain. Here was a very slight thump of a hard surface lightly falling on leaves, and the light patter of liquid also falling on the soiled, twice used nest.

When Ink replaced his pants, Error looked to see the egg that was completely white except for the red, shiny stripes that adorned the entire thing. The substance that coated it was a very slight tinge of blue.

Ink let his eyes rest, however snapping them open when Error walked closer to him. He growled, moving closer to his egg.

"I'm not going to attack you or your egg, don't worry", Error reassured Ink. The latter only lightly reduced his defenses. Error slowly moved towards Ink's egg, reaching out a hand and lightly pressing it against the egg. It felt warm.

He remembered in a parenting book he read many years ago about transferring raw magic to a soul can help it stay alive alonger, as it can make its own heat... Error smiled and started doing just that, his magic glowing a blue. Ink looked confused at this, but didn't question it.

After Error finished transferring a generous amount of magic to the soul, he sighed and backed away. "Well, that was... interesting", he chuckled. "So... what are you planning on doing with your child?"

Ink shrugged, "Dream's getting suspicious every time I come back to JR after mysteriously leaving with an egg in my hands that was recently laid. Worked the first few times, but now he's probing for more answers. I have no idea what I'm doing now."

"I usually just abandon my eggs. Give them as much care as I can before I go, as you could see."

"Mmm."

The conversation ended in silence. Error got up, "Well, uh, are you going to catch me or something?"

Ink shook his head, "Saved my nonexistent soul. I'll spare you this time."

"Alright."

The silence started getting awkward.

"Well, uh, I'm going to continue with my egg, so if you, uh, wanna come with, that's fine", Error offered, feeling weird as they are supposed to be enemies.

Error waited a few seconds for a reply, but being met with none he turned away and started walking back to where his egg was. After a few steps Ink followed, egg in arms.

Ink followed Error to where his egg was before they encountered, doing what Error did and using one of those weird mushrooms to place his egg. As he also gathered mud, a question came to his mind. Packing on the dirt, he voiced it.

"Hey, Error, what does your egg look like?"

The skeleton took his eyes off the ravine above the AU's forest, the sunlight reaching down into the underground. "My egg?" He asked, staring at his unhatched child, "Oh, well..." He took off the insulating mud to show the colors. Ink nodded at the colors. "It's pretty", he complimented.

Error smiled, replacing what he took off and rewriting the words. He put the egg in his lap, turning the weird mushroom slightly as he wondered if maybe... maybe he could take care of this one? He considered the idea, but rejected it as it would take a lot of explaining for Nightmare and Cross to understand he was knocked up by his own soul, not by another monster, and he wasn't ready to talk about this entire thing.

"What now?" Ink broke Error out of his thoughts. The glitch hummed, unsure of what to do. Taking a look at a stream he saw his wavy reflection as the water traveled.

He got an idea.

He reluctantly placed the mushroom on the water, happy to find it balanced and buoyant. He let go of it, and saw it go downstream. Ink frowned but decided to follow his lead, placing his own egg on the stream and watched it go away.

The two watched as their unhatched children drifted away, getting smaller and smaller due to distance. They sat their in each other's company. It felt... strange to know someone had the same troubles, but at the same time, it felt nice.

Ink jumped up, "shoot, I just realized Blue or Dream might be looking for me here", he said, searching around the place real quick. Error was reminded of Nightmare and Cross, realizing perhaps he might be in the same situation. "Well nice meeting up with you Ink, my friends will be searching for me too soon so bye!" He quickly shouted, running out of eyeshot before opening a portal to home, to find himself alone with nothing but the crowing of a rooster.

Ink, on the other hand, summoned his brush to make a ink portal to JR, unknowing if and who was sent.

\---

Cross and Nightmare walked around aimlessly. The news, when they decided to take a break from gaming, included a monster reporting a sighting of Error to JR in this specific AU and how Ink was sent here publicly. It was unknown if he was captured yet, but they would like to be there beforehand if that isn't the case yet. Walking by a stream, Nightmare saw something in the distance being moved by the water.

"What's that?" Nightmare pointed to what he saw. 

Cross looked in the direction he was pointing too, seeing something floating across the water. "I don't know. Should we check it out?"

Cross guessed by the look on Nightmare's face that he wanted to see what it was. Walking upstream a little, they could see some sort of plant holding... a mound of mud? Normally they would've brushed that off but it was so round it looked like it held something. It went closer to them, and Nightmare reached out to grab it.

As he was pulling it out of the water, he could see a word written on it.

'EGG'

Nightmare glanced at Cross, wondering why someone would just abandon their egg. Taking off the majority of the mud, he could see the egg was grey with blue spots, the outside texture rough and scaled, similar to a dragon's egg. It reminded him of someone... but he didn't know who that 'someone' was.

Getting the egg out of the plant, Nightmare washed off the excess mud and fluid on it, gently cradling it in his arms. "Should we keep it?" He asked.

Cross nodded, smiling at his boyfriend. "Totally."

"Glad you agree", Nightmare caressed the egg, "Cause I would've adopted it whether you like it or not."

"You little fricker", Cross smirked, laughing lightly.

The shorter of the two opened a portal to their house, greeted by Error whom was relieved at the sight of them. However, his demeanor changed when he saw the egg.

"Guess who found and adopted an egg?" Nightmare devilishly smiled, "Me!"

"Eheheh... yeah..."

The duo didn't notice Error's reaction.

\---

Blue's fleeting footsteps were drowned out only by Dream's wing beats. 

"Tell me again", Blue panted, "Why we are bothering to do this?"

"Because", Dream sternness shined through his words, "Ink was sent here publicly. If he disappears, it will send this AU into a panic, and that's the last thing we want."

Blue frowned, ending the conversation with that, trying to keep up with Dream. He didn't have to overexert himself for long, however, as Dream suddenly decended, perching on a high limb of a tree. Blue noticed Dream scanning the river, if he had seen something suspicious, landing on the ground hard, his knees buckling and he fell onto the mud. Blue resisted the urge to laugh, taking a look at the river much like he had done before.

Dream got up, wiping off this clothes as best he could though the mud had to be washed off now, he looked off in the distance, spotting what he saw before. Launching off, Dream soared upstream a little ways before turned around and heading where the egg was, gliding down close to the water's surface. When he was close enough, he reaching out an arm, getting a firm grasp on the unknown object floating on the surface before flying high up again.

This time, he decended much more slowly and carefully, not wanting to get more dirty then he already is. When his feet hit the ground, he slipped slightly but did not fall.

"The heck is this?" Dream murmured to himself, staring at the dirt-covered object. He took out the dirt inside the plant, the earth feeling extremely warm. Trying to get the dirt off but it barely flaked, he carefully dunked it in the water, it washing away and downstream before revealing the colors.

The egg was smooth, like a chicken egg but much bigger, completely white except for the red stripes.

It reminded Dream of similar egg Ink showed up with one time...

Hmm...

_OOOOOH!_

"We're going back to JR", Dream opened up a portal, walking through it followed by a reluctant Blue. Dream started heading to his office, Blue continuing to follow him. "Put yourself to use and find Ink, then both of you come to my office."

Blue nodded and walked away, Dream continuing on to his office. Once there, Champion stopped chewing on a chew toy and happily wagged at his owner. Dream smiled and gave him a good pet when he passed by, holding the egg firmly in his other arm. Sitting down on his office chair, Dream set the egg down on his lap. Champion walked up to him and sniffed the egg curiously, getting rather confused.

The door opened to reveal Blue and Ink. Champion growled at Blue, but Dream hushed him, the husky begrudgingly obeying his owner.

"So why am I here?" Ink asked, not at all worried about anything.

"I'm glad you asked, Ink", Dream answered, surveying the skeleton in front of him.

"Just get to the point", Ink frowned.

"Very well, then", Dream answered. "Tell me, Ink", he gently put the egg onto his desk, in all their line of sight, "who keeps getting you knocked up?"

Ink choked on his ink-spit.


End file.
